Sol de mi Vida
by FanyJ-18
Summary: Miley Cyrus, la chica que da vida a Hannah Montana pasa por un momento difícil, mientras que a su vida entra Nick Jonas y sus hermanos. Él la ayuda a sobrevivir mientras una tierna historia de amor crece entre ellos. Niley!


Helloww! ¡Hola, hola! Bueno, acá traigo otro fic totalmente diferente al primero y pff... no sé, espero que no apeste tanto xD Es que bueno, no me considero tan buena escritora para nada, pero escribir me despeja, entonces lo hago demasiado (:

Espero que les guste esta historia. Quise como... tratar de entender como surgió _Niley. _Nada de esto es real, por supuesto... todo salió de mi retorcida mente. Los Jonas Brothers, Miley ni nadie me pertenece, solo hago esto por ocio. Disfrútenlo y comenten, por favor. Si les gusta, si no les gusta, si creen que debo dejarlo, se aceptan críticas. Gracias por leer (:

-----------

Me miré en el espejo y no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro. Me estaba cansando de toda esta vida, hoy era uno de aquellos días en los que quería tirar todo a la basura, aún cuando se que es mi sueño lo que estoy viviendo.

¿Pero en serio valía la pena? Los paparazzi, rumores, gente gritando… pero yo ya no podía llevar una vida normal.

- ¿Miley? - La voz de papá me sacó de mis pensamientos, lancé una última mirada a mi cuerpo en el espejo. Me veía bien… o eso creía. Éste no era mi estilo, pero definitivamente me veía bien - Hija, debemos irnos.

- Si, papá - Dije. Me separé de mi triste reflejo y acomodé mi cabello para componer una sonrisa. Después de todo, soy actriz. Puedo hacerlo. Suspiré y abrí la puerta para exclamar con emoción fingida - ¡Estoy lista!

Él me sonrió y rodeó mi cuerpo con su brazo, para poder besar mi cabello. Caminamos hacia la camioneta que me llevaría lejos de mi hogar, de mis amigos, de todo aquello que alguna vez consideré aburrido. Lejos de mi vida.

_"Estas cumpliendo tu sueño"_ - Me recordé a mi misma. Si éste era mi sueño, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto llevarlo a cabo?

- ¡Mi princesa! - Exclamó mi mamá al verme salir al estacionamiento. Su rostro se llenó de comprensión al observar mi estado de ánimo y corrió a abrazarme - Todo va a salir bien, cariño…

- Lo sé, mamá - Respondí con el tono más convincente que encontré. Ella se separó de mí y acarició mis mejillas. Los 3 subimos a la camioneta, que me llevaría a donde estaba mi destino.

Me bajé de la camioneta, tras un camino lleno de canciones de Hannah Montana. Todo giraba en torno a ella, la asesinaría si fuera posible. Cerré dando un portazo y bajé el volumen de los audífonos, para seguir a mi padre fingiendo estar completamente entretenida con mi iPod.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó mi papá a mi manager y yo solo hice un movimiento con la cabeza, que el respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Increíble. Miley, ¿Quieres conocer a los chicos que abrirán tus conciertos? - La pregunta estaba dirigida a mi, pero a pesar del pésimo humor que tenía, me sentí ansiosa por conocer a los "chicos" que viajarían conmigo. Así que asentí animadamente y me quité los audífonos. - Están en la sala, Miley.

- De acuerdo, ya vengo - Me despedí de papá y caminé en la dirección que indicó Mark. Tras una extraña división, había varios chicos hablando animadamente con alguien más. Me quedé viéndolos como boba.

¡Eran tan guapos! El sueño de cualquier chica, sin duda. Los 3 eran completamente distintos, pero sus rasgos los delataban como familiares.

Alguien se percató de mi presencia y todos me miraron confusos. Uno de los chicos, con ojos marrones de color hermoso y cabello rizado, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa agradable.

- Hola. Tú debes ser Miley - Dijo mi nombre con tanta naturalidad, o quizá era el asombro lo que me hizo imaginarlo - Soy Nick.

- Hola Nick - Extendí mi mano y él la estrechó cariñosamente, los otros 2 chicos se acercaron al chico que tenía frente a mi y me dedicaron una agradable sonrisa.

- Soy Joseph, pero llámame Joe - Dijo el chico de cabello alaciado y ojos cafés.

- Y yo soy Kevin - Respondió el de ojos verdes con el cabello lacio también. Yo estreché sus manos aún algo intimidada por sus sonrisas - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, algo cansada por el viaje, pero bien - Respondí sacándome los audífonos y guardando mi i-pod - ¿Y ustedes?

- Emocionados - Respondió Joe con una gran sonrisa - ¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad!

- Me han dicho que son talentosos. Es un placer - Respondí lo más natural que pude. Ellos se rieron y me presentaron a los chicos de su banda. Me sentí sorprendentemente a gusto con estos chicos. Eran realmente dulces y caballerosos. Joe era muy gracioso, se la pasó haciendo bromas a Kevin, quien solo suspiraba fuertemente y lo ignoraba. Nick era misterioso… algunas veces se reía y hacía bromas, pero había lapsos en los que se quedaba callado, como pensando en algo profundamente.

- ¿Miley? - Preguntó papá entrando al cuarto. Miró confundido la escena… yo, sentada entre tantos chicos - Ya es tarde hija.

- ¿En serio? - Saqué mi celular y era cierto, habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que llegamos - Wow, ya voy.

- Hola a todos - Saludó papá y segundos después, mamá apareció a su lado, inspeccionando la escena. Los chicos se levantaron de inmediato y me ayudaron a mi a ponerme de pie, para caminar hacía mis padres y saludarlos.

- Un gusto, señor. Somos los Jonas Brothers. Joe, Kevin y Nick - Dijo Kevin, señalando a sus hermanos respectivamente. Papá estrechó su mano con las de ellos, al igual que mi mamá.

- Estamos muy agradecidos por la oportunidad - Agregó Nick sonriendo amablemente.

- Oh, es un placer - Contestó mamá, después se dirigió a mi - ¿No estás cansada, hija?

- Algo - Y realmente lo estaba, pero me la estaba pasando tan bien…

- Nos veremos mañana, Miley - Dijo Joe estrechándome en un fuerte abrazo - Es un gusto conocerte.

- Gracias - No pude evitar reírme y me despedí de Kevin con otro abrazo. Cuando llegó el turno de Nick… ¿Estaba nervioso? Bueno, la verdad es que yo también lo estaba… después de vacilar un poco, me dio un abrazo tímido y cuando me separé de él… le di un beso en la mejilla. Él me sonrió un poco y todos se despidieron de mí con una enorme sonrisa. Al salir de la habitación y subirme en el coche, no podía dejar de pensar en los chicos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. Fue como… si nada de la fama hubiera llegado… me sentí normal de nuevo y no había nada que me hiciera sentir mejor que eso.

---

Al otro día me desperté de excelente humor. Incluso a mis padres les sorprendió esto, pues cada que tenía que quedarme en un hotel, los primeros días eran difíciles.

Bajé tarareando la canción de los Jonas Brothers que descargué ayer cuando llegué a casa. Eran muy buenos, ahora entendía porque Disney los había elegido para salir de gira conmigo. Por lo cual estaba completamente agradecida.

- Buenos días - Exclamé con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba después de saludar con un beso a papá y mamá. Ellos estaban tomando un café y mi papá había pedido unos waffles.

- ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó él, yo negué con la cabeza y tomé la carta para pedir algo de desayunar - Estás algo… ¿Feliz?

- ¿Y eso es malo? - Pregunté preocupada. Él negó con la cabeza y yo me concentré en la comida.

- Te dije que tienen que ver esos chicos - Susurró papá casi inaudiblemente y yo extendí mi sonrisa. Mamá le dirigió una mirada significativa y él se calló.

- ¿Qué opinas de los Jonas? - Preguntó mamá inocentemente. Yo la miré haciéndome la desentendida y fruncí los labios fingiendo pensar la pregunta - Parecen buenos chicos.

- Creo que son geniales - Dije sonriendo y tomé un pan que había en la mesa - Son muy lindos y ayer me hicieron sentirme bien.

- Me alegro, princesa - Respondió ella devolviéndome la sonrisa y picando su fruta - En Disney han estado pensando en incluir a los chicos en un episodio de Hannah Montana… para grabar juntos la canción que cantarán en los conciertos.

- ¿En serio? - Me sentí algo mal. Estaba pasando por la época de odiar a Hannah Montana y no quería incluirlos a ellos con ella. Sería… un desperdicio. Pero sería totalmente divertido grabar con ellos, eso significaba pasar con ellos aún más tiempo y eso me alegraba - ¡Es increíble!

- Bueno, aún hay que preguntarles a ellos, Miley - Dijo papá sacándome de mi ensoñación - No sé si sean… actores también.

- Nick actuaba en Broadway - Dije yo defendiéndolo y ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó papá y yo asentí orgullosa - Bueno, ahora es su decisión.

Sonreí satisfecha, esperando a que ellos aceptaran. Deseando que digan que si.

----------

- La canción es asombrosa - Dijo Kevin leyendo la hoja con la letra de "We got the party" mientras el demo sonaba de fondo - Será un honor.

- Es increíble que saldremos en Hannah Montana. En serio, Miley… ¡No me pierdo un solo capítulo! - Yo me reí del entusiasmo de Joe y él me abrazó por un costado - Cumples nuestros sueños realidad, chica. ¡Eres la onda!

- Gracias - Respondí riendo de sus ocurrencias. Nick estaba sentado, leyendo la letra de la canción y serio como cuando tiene que ver con trabajo - En serio, me siento muy feliz de compartir todo con ustedes. Quiero decir, son muy talentosos y lindos. Serán grandes… yo lo sé.

- Eso sería genial - Dijo Kevin sonriendo - Sería nuestro sueño.

- Apuesto a que si. En unos 3 años ya ni se acordarán de mí - Dije burlona y Joe volvió a abrazarme con una expresión horrorizada.

- ¡Claro que no, Miley! - Exclamó apretándome contra su cuerpo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

- Espero que no suceda, ¿Eh? - Sonreí al ver sus rostros llenos de seguridad y me sentí totalmente confiada de que jamás se acabaría nuestra amistad.

----- ----

Bueno, eso es todo. Ustedes deciden si la sigo... o no.

Muchas gracias por leer. Prometo seguirla pronto =D

Kisses, Fany


End file.
